Time Forward
by Antilles
Summary: Ron Weasley travels forward in time with a means of a spell of Hermione’s gone right. There, he befriends the group who call themselves the New Age Marauders: Anna Chang Potter, her twin John, Holly Granger Weasley, her brother Roger, and David and Raid
1. 1 a spell gone right

Time Forward

Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Potterverse, I'm just making a few speculations on the subject

Summary: Ron Weasley travels forward in time with a means of a spell of Hermione's gone right. There, he befriends the group who call themselves the New Age Marauders: Anna Chang Potter, her twin John, Holly Granger Weasley, her brother Roger, and David and Raid Macmillan. What's worse, is the fact that he finds himself falling for Anna, who is the daughter of his best friend Harry Potter and a former Ravenclaw, Cho Chang.

A/N: contrary to your normal time travel story, I'm sending Ron Weasley twenty years forward, where he has a few unexpected surprises...It might proceed very slowly, but I'll try to finish this one. Oh, and thanks to whoever first came up with the idea of the New Age Marauders. Cheers.

The Houses and the New Age Marauders:

Anna – Gryffindor  
John – Slytherin  
David and Roger – Ravenclaw  
Raid and Holly – Hufflepuff

Time Forward

Chapter One – A Spell Gone Right

April 5, 1997

Ronald Weasley tugged along his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The two of them were animatedly discussing the Charms homework, which was exactly thee next subject they went to. Of course, Ron managed to tune the two out in order to concentrate on his own problems.

I have to stand up to five older brothers AND outstrip them all. Bloody hell.

Here, Ron could not help but mimic his mother.

You've got to set up a positive example to Ginny, Ronald. Made sure you do so.

Ron sighed noisily.

_Bloody hell,_ he mused silently, listing for a thousandth time the achievements of his brothers.

Bill, the eldest, was a Head Boy and successfully working as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. Charlie, the next in age, was the most brilliant Seeker in Gryffindor, plus he was a team Captain. Percy, the pain one, as Ron silently termed him, worked in Ministry. The respect of his shot up after all the events – the return of Voldemort, the battle at the Ministry...His head blew up, and Percy decidedly rejected to be a part of the family anymore.

Here, Ron smirked silently.

_Put an example like that? No way. Now, Fred-and-George..._

He grinned, remembering the spectacular exit of the twins a year ago. They throughoutly irritated the then Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Dolores Umbridge, got Peeves the Poltergeist to continue the mayhem caused by them, plus stretched out their Weasley's Wizarding Wheezez fame.

They were doing what they wanted to do, and that was an example Ron wanted to follow. However, he wanted to become an Auror.

- Ron? Ron! – the voice of Hermione broke through his daydream, and she sounded extremely irritated.

Ron snapped out of his daydream.

- Yes, 'Mione, was it something you wanted?

Harry snickered, grinning at him.

- I take it you did not hear a single word any of us had said? – he quieried. Ron nodded dejectedly.

_I can't even follow the basic conversation of my two best friends, how the bloody hell am I supposed to set a 'perfect example'?_ he thought.

- Earth to Ron, - Harry called. – We arrived, - he grinned, noticing a look of surprise clearly written on his best friend's face.

- Oh. – Was all Ron could manage, as he followed through after Hermione, who huffed indignantly and threw up her hands.

- Honestly, Ron!

The two friends snickered, and Harry's snicker turned into a broad smile, as he continued looking over Ron's shoulder.

- What? – Ron demanded, before remembering that it was one of the classes they had with the seventh year Ravenclaws, thanks to the new system of security. Harry's smile could mean only one thing.

- Hi, Harry! – said a bright, all too familiar voice of a Ravenclaw Seeker, who approached behind him without him noticing.

- Hey, Cho.

Ron shook his head dejectedly, pairing up with Hermione, as Harry happily chattered away with the object of his affection, Cho Chang. Harry had a lot of mixed feelings lately, but he and Cho figured out their mutual attraction since the beginning of the Trio's sixth year. Now Ron was almost ready to wager that they were way past the casual snogging stage.

- Mental, they are, - he muttered under his breath.

- Ronald Weasley, pay attention to what you're doing! – Hermione's shriek successfully pulled Ron from his speculations about Harry and Cho, returning his attention to an angry Gryffindor right in front of him.

- Okay, okay, 'Mione, I'm paying attention, - he muttered.

- Right then, - she said, and begun to talk about the charm they were about to practice.

- As you know, this charm is supposed to work only, and only if the person upon whom it's being cast, lost something and tries to find it. It's also able to activate the means to help that person, by sending him or her either back or forward in time to help them find whatever it is they lost. Usually, that person lost an emotion, and they have to find it. Finding an emotion takes a lot more of time to find rather than a thing, but it's something that needs to be found. And no matter how much time passes either in the past or in the future, once the person found that what they've been searching for, they go back or forward to exactly the same time, same place, and same very minute the spell was cast on them.

Hermione paused to take a breath, and Ron grinned despite himself. It always amused him at the amount of information Hermione could remember at the necessary time.

- Of course, that person will, undoubtedly, end up in the Hospital Wing for a while, - she finished, ignoring Harry and Cho's groans, as they, too, realized the effects it could take. – But a bit of time to recover from this particular spell is always nice.

- Okay, but you'll tell me how many others ended up in the Hospital wing if I will, - Ron replied gamely. – you go first, - he added, as spells flew around the room.

Hermione's spell was dimmed by a sudden sensation of wind whistling in his ears. Ron tried to look around, and found that everything around him was blurry, as through he fell through some...what was it Harry called that phenomenon?

April 5, 2017

He groaned, sitting up. He shook his head, realising that wherever he was, he no longer was in the Charms classroom. Ron checked his wand that thankfully was still in his pockets, and gingerly stood up.

- Hey, are you okay? – asked a worried voice.

Ron looked around in the direction of the voice and nearly jumped. Standing right in front of him was a seventeen year old girl with midnight black, extremely messy hair that fell down to her waist. Her eyes were a startling green, and Ron did not wonder for long where else he saw those eyes. Harry. Except that this girl did not wear glasses. Her figure was small and wiry for the girl of her age – she barely came up to Ron's shoulder. The robes she was wearing were of deep burgundy colour with golden trim and a Hogwarts crest on her chest – at the same place where Ron's Gryffindor House crest was.

Seeing Ron gaping at her in surprise, she grinned in apology.

- I know you're probably looking at the mess of my hair. – The girl shrugged, and flashed a bright grin. – they just don't want to lie like they should.

- Oh, - Ron grinned lightly. – To answer your first question, yeah, I'm all right. I...Er...just suffered a brief disorientation here.

It was the girl's turn to critically look him over.

- Are you new? – she asked. – I don't remember seeing you around before.

Ron blew a sigh of relief. He was afraid of the awkward question he'd be asked sooner or later.

- Yes, I'm new.

- Well, then, somebody must have given you a bunch of old robes, - she declared, giving him a critical once over. – but seeing as you are of Gryffindor...Did you get lost?

- Yeah I did. You see, it's my first day here, and I was...er...going to find...Say, what year it is, again?

The girl looked at him as if he was nuts.

- It's April fifth of the year 2017, - she said. – And if you don't remember anything, I suggest you go and see Headmistress McGonagall, she could fill you in on the most recent events.

Ron felt his brains getting hot from the overload.

_Whoa, 'Mione's spell indeed worked,_ he thought in a daze. _I went FORWARD in time, none the less. Like, twenty years forward. Only now there is this tiny problem – I have to find whatever emotion I lost in here._

- I guess I'd better do so, - he replied aloud gratefully. – The office hasn't moved anywhere, has it?

- Nope, it's still on the same place, - the girl grinned. – You know, behind the Gargoyle. The password is Lemon Drop.

- Thanks. – Ron was ready to sprint in the familiar direction of the office, when the girl called after him.

- Wait, what's your name?

- Uh... - Ron realised he had to think quickly. – James. James MacDougal. And you are?

The girl flashed a brilliant smile at him.

- Anna. Anna Chang Potter. Well, James Macdougal, I guess I'll see you back in the common room I've got some business to finish. – With a wave, Anna disappeared behind a corner, leaving a stupefied Ron gaping at the place where she had just stood.

- Anna Chang Potter? – He whispered and shook his head, trying to clear it. – Bloody hell.

Giving up at trying to figure out what's going on completely, Ron trudged in the familiar direction of Professor McGonagall's office.

- Well, a time in the Hospital Wing is official for me after 'Mione's spell wears off, - he mused aloud, shaking his head in amusement, as through the Gargoyle could talk.

– Lemon Drop, - he said to the statue, and the staircase took him up to the office.

A/N: Up next, the interview with the school's Headmistress; and James MacDougal meets the Marauders


	2. 2 the New Age Marauders

Time Forward

Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Potterverse, I'm just making a few speculations on my own

A/N: Chapter two of "Time Forward" – allow me to introduce Anna, John, Holly, David, and Raid. Also, the sixth year Gryffindor boys make an appearance...

Chapter Two – The New Age Marauders

Ron was admitted into the office right away.

He gaped around. While it was true that he was in this place in his second year, he almost never frequented it – unlike Harry. So it turned out that the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts did not cease to amaze him whenever he went up there.

Professor McGonagall nodded in recognition.

- Welcome back, mister Weasley. Did you notice there were quite a few changes around the place?

Ron nodded, gathering his wits together.

- Yes, Professor. The uniform, for instance...Anything else?

- Very perceptive, mister Weasley. The curriculum got a tiny bit harder, but you are at about the same level as the rest of the sixth years, but you'll have to work hard to keep up with that. There also will be some surprises. What name are you going by?

Ron nodded thoughtfully, realizing that the real Ron Weasley – if he still was alive, that is – would be old enough to be his dad...or to have kids on his own.

- I used the name James MacDougal, - he replied.

McGonagall looked to think the selection over.

- Why James?

- It was the first name that came in my mind, - Ron replied. – Maybe hanging around Harry rubbed off the wrong way.

The Headmistress nodded lightly.

- One last thing I must warn you about is that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are both members of the staff here at Hogwarts. Miss Granger teaches Arithmancy, and Mr Malfoy is a Potions substitute – until we could find a permanent teacher for that position. Please try to hold your temper around those two.

Ron sighed, realising he was in for a hard year.

- Are Potions optional, Professor?

- Yes, they are. I doubt you would go for pulling out as an Auror, would you?

- I'd want to try it, but it's better under Professor Snape to try and hold Harry's temper in the past than trying the same with my own under Professor Malfoy, - Ron decided glumly. – Besides, I hope I won't be here long enough to actually miss Potions.

- True, - McGonagall accepted. – Have you met anyone yet?

Ron frowned.

- Anna Chang Potter. Professor, is she who I think she is?

- She is the daughter of Mister Potter and Miss Chang. She also has a twin brother, John, over at Slytherin.

Ron grinned.

_Blimey, Harry's Slytherin side showed up in an expected place,_ he thought gleefully. _I wonder how the parents reacted to John's Sorting._

- I suggest you get going, mister MacDougal, - McGonagall said, startling Ron out of his thoughts. Ron nodded, giving the teacher a wide grin.

- The password to the Gryffindor Common Room is 'Snitch'. Sixth year boys are already aware that you would be joining them. Anything you wanted to ask?

Ron paused. Was there anything he wanted to ask? Well, he knew the answers to most of the questions that he could have asked, except for this one...

- What it is I need to find, Professor?

McGonagall shook her head.

- I cannot answer that question, Ron, - she said unexpectedly warmly. – That is something you will have to eventually find out on your own.

The teenager nodded distractedly. Realising he was being dismissed, Ron left the office with a very thoughtful look on his face.

The hallway was clear, and Ron hastened in the familiar direction of the Gryffindor Tower. Coming to the portrait of Fat Lady, he said the password, and the portrait swung to admit him. The familiar noise that greeted him made him grin. James MacDougal was ready to face this challenge.

First thing Ron saw was a familiar head of extremely messy hair. Anna nodded in his direction, chatting with a gang of few kids about his age, dressed similar to her. Ron grinned and turned his attention to a group of whom he thought to be sixth year boys.

- James? – one of the boys asked. When Ron nodded an affirmative, he grinned. – I'm Neil Talia (A/N: Ta-LI-ah). Looks like you'll be with us for a while?

Ron grinned, sizing up the Talia boy. He was about the same height as Ron, with light brown hair that needed a haircut, slightly thin features, and light build. He was wearing casual white T-shirt and dark jeans under the usual Gryffindor robe. Light brown eyes were warm and laughing, but it was normal for Neil, Ron concluded.

There were two others besides Neil and Ron.

Ted, or Theodore, MacKenna, was a medium-built teenager with black hair, black eyes, and delicate, fair skin. Something about MacKenna unsettled Ron, who decided to hold away from him for a while. The boy reminded Ron of Harry and Tom Riddle. He was constantly squinting at the light in the common room, as through it hurt his eyes, and spent most of his time inside, nearly always sketching something.

Jake Davies was the third new face. He reminded Ron of Cedric Diggory, with similar rugged good looks, plus fair hair and dark eyes. He was slightly higher than the other two boys, but he also seemed to have a sense of authority even without his Prefect badge, which was not nearly as polished as Percy's had been, a fact that Ron was happy to notice.

Jake raised an eyebrow at Ron, noticing the other boy's brief smile.

- What? I'm reminding you of someone?

Ron nodded.

- My older brother was a school Prefect, too, and he paid too much attention to a certain detail over there. I'm just happy to learn that not all Prefects are like that.

- Happy to oblige, - Jake replied, taking a sweep with an imaginary hat in his hand.

- So, James, - Ted started, - why haven't I seen you around before?

Ron already had an answer to that bit.

- I was home-schooled, and came only today – got a late letter. My older brother attended Canterbury School of Magic. It's very small, so I doubt you'd hear of it any time soon.

Ted raised an eyebrow in surprise, but did not say anything.

At this point, Neil leaned in close to Ron.

- Better not go near Ted after the dark, - he advised in low key voice. – You'll be asking for trouble.

Ron did not ask about that part, resolving to find stuff out on his own. Then, his attention was drawn back to Anna, who was vigorously waving him from her place at the portrait hole.

The redhead moved over to her.

- Come on, I want you to meet my friends and my brother, - she urged, pulling him out of the portrait hole.

- Do you mind if I find something more suitable to wear first? – Ron begged, glancing pointedly at his uniform.

Anna's face fell for a moment, but she brightened quickly afterwards.

- Sure, just be quick about it, - she ordered.

Grinning, Ron found his way up to the dorms. His dorm mates exchanged amused looks, as the boy waved them on his way.

- Looks like we lost him to the Marauders, - Jake said conspirationally. The others all grinned.

- Naw, he'll get back, - Neil answered.

Ted did not say anything, but he was acutely aware that James felt uncomfortable when talking to him. He quietly shifted closer to the fire, watching the flames dancing in the fireplace.

James followed Anna to the familiar tapestry of Barnabas the Barny on the seventh floor.

- Since we are in different houses, we use the Come-and-Go Room as our meeting point, except for the meals, - Anna explained. – The others will be here soon enough.

James could not help but snicker a bit.

- Must be very helpful having a pair of Ravenclaws running around pulling pranks? – He asked conversationally.

Anna reddened then grinned.

- You know Jamie boy, we also have other stuff to help us along in our mischief making. – She pointed to a large Quidditch field on the table that stood in the middle of the room. – I solemnly swear I'm up to no good, - she intoned seriously, through her eyes were twinkling with the same light as Harry's were when the three of them were planning a mischief.

The field faded, and on a piece of a parchment appeared an all too familiar words:

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Are proud to present  
The Marauders' Map  
A helper for the beginners in the noble art of Mischief Making.

- Wizard! – James said in appreciation. – So, how many pranks have you pulled with the help of the Messrs Marauders?

Anna gave a devil's grin, which made James as uncomfortable around her, as he was around her mother.

- Enough to make a few of Slytherins very uncomfortable whenever they see us and Professor Malfoy to start hanging us out detention slips if he even sniffs the trouble out.

James nearly gagged. Professor Malfoy? But then, he remembered Professor McGonagall's warning about his good old friend Draco Malfoy being a member of the teaching staff, and he gulped a certain comment back. Then, a wicked smile spread over his face.

- How many times did you try to get Professor Malfoy back?

- A lot, - Anna admitted. – But it did not seem to work with him. He's too quick to identify the culprits at this stage.

At this point, several more people burst into the Room of Requirement.

James immediately singled out a small and wiry boy in the lead, in green-and-silver school robes. He looked exactly like Anna, only his hair was much shorter, and he, obviously, was a boy.

The girl that followed him had a familiar Weasley hair full of waves. She was tall and lanky, obviously not knowing what to do with her limbs just yet, and had bright blue eyes and a dose of freckles on her face. The boy after her had similar features, only his hair was long and pulled back in a ponytail.

The last two boys strongly reminded James about Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones each. First one had ash blonde hair, a little longer and a little messier than Ernie's, but still the physical features were the same. The other had light red hair that seemed to be winded, and bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

All of them stopped short as they noticed James, who was watching them with interest.

- Is it a newcomer, Anna? – the fair haired boy asked in curiosity.

- Yep, - Anna confirmed. – Guys, meet James MacDougal. James, these are my fellow Marauders. John, Holly, Roger, David, and Raid.

James nodded in affirmation, then made a show of counting each one of the group, who were grinning from ear to ear each.

- Whoa, whole six of you? I wager you lot can wrangle more of a mayhem than the original four did.

- We were doing just that, - Roger replied. – Are you going to join in the fun?

James pretended to consider the motion.

- Well, I don't know, - he said humorously. – But I just might.

John beamed at him, and once again, James felt very unsettled about how uncannily like Harry John was. The other Marauders crowded around the Map with all the air of somebody who was conspiring something. Which, of course, they were.

- Now, since we have someone in Slytherin, we just might – Raid began in low voice, then looked up.- What in blazes are you still doing there, Jamesey? Get over here!

With a grin and a nod, James jumped into an opening between Raid and Holly, and joined in the conspiracy against the Slytherins.

A/N: Up next, everyone's least favourite Professor, as well as an impromptu meeting between Professor Granger-Weasley and James. And just a note. I changed Ron's name to James for the duration of this adventure, since there is a Ron Weasley in this year 2017. Basically, keep in mind that James MacDougal IS Ron Weasley we all know and love(or hate, depending on your POV).


	3. an unexpected encounter

_**Time Forward**_

**Disclaimer: basically, I don't own anything that you recognize... that goes for this chapter and all others**

_**Chapter Three – An unexpected encounter**_

**_'James'_**

The next few hours passed unnoticed by James, who spent them by planning many different ways to play some prank or other on the unfriendly Slytherins. There were still more than enough of those, although there were clichés all around Hogwarts similar to those of the Marauders. Of course, only the Marauders were responsible for any mischief that was ever wrecked at the expense of their fellow schoolmates, but those pranks were usually harmless and amusing.

They returned a second before curfew, and Anna and James went to their separate dormitories. As James opened the door to the sixth year boys' dorms, he heard a cheerful voice of Neil.

"I told you so. Had a good time, James?"

The teen grinned, roughing up his wild red hair.

"You can say that, Neil. Everyone be in the Great Hall at nine o'clock sharp."

By the intrigued looks on the boys' faces, James realised they already knew that it was something that had to do with a certain sextet.

"The Marauders had been planning that one for ages," Jake grinned. "I don't mind watching them pulling pranks, they're funny most of the time."

James grinned evilly.

"Well, all you'll have to do is to watch the Head Table."

That earned him some looks.

"One of the Professors?" Ted asked disbelievingly.

Neil smirked.

"Three guesses who," he said diplomatically. "Pranks are all well and good, but I suggest we get some sleep. We've got Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs first thing tomorrow morning."

The others groaned good-naturally, and followed Jake's advice. James went rather willingly, only now realising how tired he was all the time.

The next morning, James woke up when something cold and wet splashed over his face.

"Urgh, 'Arry, geroff," he mumbled.

The cheerful voice that answered him was very unfamiliar.

"James, get up. Break–fast." it ended on a tantalising note, deliberately stretching the last word.

Another voice wondered from his right:

"Who's Harry?"

Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Breakfast", James tottered to the washroom to tidy up his generally extremely sleepy appearance.

After another half hour, he re-emerged in the Gryffindor Common Room, where the other boys impatiently waited for him.

"So, who's Harry?" Jake prompted.

_Uh oh,_ James thought, giving himself a mental slap. _They were definitely not supposed to know that one._

"Um…one of my good friends from where I come from," he said, trying to sound convincing and realising he failed miserably, since all three boys regarded him suspiciously. "What? It's true."

Neil just shook his head.

"I can see you're not a morning person, James, so let's get to the Great Hall for breakfast. Maybe that will wake you up, at least."

James could not agree fast enough. He ended up leading the way with the laughing boys following in their wake.

As he entered the Great Hall, James took a look around. He could not help but smile at the familiar enhanced ceiling, which currently showed light blue sky with hints of light clouds. Morning sun's rays shot the clouds through, inventing hues of red, orange, and yellow in the most unexpected places.

Tearing his eyes off the sky, James followed the boys to the Gryffindor Table, where he saw Ted blinking furiously at thee sun.

"I predict a nice day," Ted grumbled as a greeting, as they sat down, James ending up between Neil and Jake. The boys snickered, and Jake sympathetically patted the black-haired teen on the shoulder. In response, Ted bared his teeth.

James watched with detachment as Jake quickly snatched his hand away from the other boy. _Hm, I wonder what's up with Ted,_ spoke a little voice on the back of his head, which became fully awake, dragging James awake along the way. The teen kept the observation to himself, contenting himself to look up at the Head Table.

Some of the teachers he recognized, but he decided to ask Neil just the same.

"I think you know Professor McGonagall," Neil said. When he received a nod from the boy, he named all the others. The only familiar places James perked up on were Arithmancy, led by Professor Granger-Weasley, and Potions, led by Professor Malfoy, who also was an interim Head of Slytherin House.

_Slimy git,_ James thought with distaste. _You made a perfect ferret a couple of decades ago, I wonder if that's still true…_

He carefully watched Malfoy, who now more than ever resembled the deceased Malfoy the elder, eat some of something on his plate.

Voila, and between Professor Granger-Weasley and Professor Vector sat an amazing, white, bouncing ferret.

James gaped, his last signs of sleepiness falling away fast as a lightning. There was a moment of dead silence at the Great Hall, as everyone stared at the Head Table, then everyone burst out laughing. Everyone at the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables, that is, supported by some of the Slytherins. Most of the Slytherins looked ready to murder someone.

Looking more closely, James realised that the ferret sported a piquant ribbon in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colours both around his neck in form of a large bow. The other, smaller bow, was expertly tied on the ferret's tail, this one being in Ravenclaw and Slytherin colours.

"He looks so adorable now!" Jake managed to say in between bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

James and Neil were too far gone to reply, as were the rest of the students in the Hall, most of whom were rolling around.

"Wonder which one of the Marauders thought that one up," Ted said in amusement, as he finally took his laughter under control. Jake, Neil, and James barely managed to do the same.

"Good question, Teddy," Jake said then snorted with laughter as a camera went off down at the Gryffindor Table. "Creevey takes pictures," he explained to an amazed James. "Cassie got her love for photography from her dad."

_Oh, so that's definitely a Creevey,_ James thought in amusement. _Good thing, then, that I'm not belching up slugs and Malfoy sits on the Head table as an adorable white ferret face he is. By the way, whoever came up with those two additions, they look really pretty on him._

Glancing down the table, James noticed Anna and Holly on the edge of the Hufflepuff Table both wearing smug grins.

_Well, that explains the colours on the Ferret Face's ribbons,_ he thought, flashing the girls a bright smile before looking away to watch the ferret turn into a red faced Draco Malfoy. Glaring in the general direction of the Great Hall, an extremely pissed off Malfoy stormed out, having just finished his dinner before his amazing transformation.

_**'Hermione'**_

Hermione Granger-Weasley was astonished when Malfoy – for the second time in his life, she was sure of it – had been humiliated so in front of the whole school. Then she thought she heard the familiar laughter. Glancing in the way of the voice, she saw a tall, lanky sixteen year old boy with wild red hair and a ton of freckles. She could not believe her eyes. The boy looked like one of her two best friends, now brother-in-law looked like.

She approached the four boys, who stopped laughing gradually, only then noticing her approach. The boy's eyes grew wide in astonishment. He obviously was surprised to see her there.

"Could I borrow your friend here, Neil?" she asked, recognizing Neil Talia as one of the boys the redhead was sitting with.

"Uh. Sure, Professor. Jamsie, did you sign up for extra Arithmancy or something?" Neil asked, trying to make a Joke out of situation.

"Dunno," the boy replied. "I guess I'll see you in class."

The other three boys made a shooing gesture at him, and the boy followed her, grinning in the process.

_**'Ron'**_

To finish laughing and to find your best friend standing above you was not an ideal day for Ronald Weasley. He did not notice Professor Granger-Weasley standing above him until Neil cleared his throat in amazement.

"Could I borrow your friend here, Neil?" the familiar voice asked, and Ron looked up to find himself staring at the familiar brown eyes, framed by the mane of the bushy hair.

"Uh, sure, Professor," the other boy replied. "Jamsie, did you sign up for extra Arithmancy or something?"

Following Hermione out of the Great Hall, Ron made a subtle gesture of cutting someone's throat when he came back. The boys snickered, still on high from the vision of the amazing bouncing ferret.

They arrived at the Arithmancy classroom, which was the room neighbouring with the History of Magic class, Ron was pleased to see. Hermione marched him to the back door where she had her office, and pointed down on his chair.

"Sit and talk."

"'Mione, what the hell am I supposed to talk about?" Ron sputtered indignantly. "You did some bloody charm, and I woke up in the bloody hallway to get the shock of my whole bloody life by meeting Anna Chang Potter, of all the bloody people, and YOU demand some bloody explanations!"

Now, it was Hermione's turn to stare at him.

"What charm?"

"The one we've been taught at the end of Grade Six. I have no idea of what that thing was, I just know that it worked."

The young Professor's eyes grew incredibly large.

"It worked!" she practically shrieked. "So, what on earth are you searching for, Ron?"

"Wish I knew," the teen sighed dejectedly. "I could not find it so far, so I guess I'm stuck here a little bit longer."

Hermione took a moment to digest the idea, but before she could ready her next question, Ron threw in his own.

"Hermione Granger-Weasley?" he asked incredibly. "To which Weasley are you married?"

"Bill, " she admitted, blushing prettily. "And we have two children, one in Ravenclaw, and another in Hufflepuff, both in your year."

Ron thought for awhile, then snickered.

"Are they Holly and Roger?" he asked. "Two of the Marauders?"

Still blushing, Hermione nodded.

"The very same," she admitted.

Ron got an evil twinkling in his eyes before asking the next question.

"So, how does it feel, being the mother of two notorious Marauders?" he asked innocently. – How many Howlers did your two get so far?

"Ron!" Hermione spluttered indignantly.

The teen shot a hand up to cover the Professor's mouth.

"Bloody hell, Mione, it's James to you," he admonished her. "It's not like we're back to good ol' Hogwarts, with Harry in our tow."

Hermione sighed, admitting her wrong.

"Good one, Ron," she said, lowering her voice to the normal whisper. "So, do you want to know what happened after you left the class?"

"I'll know it when… If I get back," Ron said, automatically correcting himself. "I really don't know what the hell am I supposed to find in the future, of all the things."

"Well, I'm certain you'll find what you search for," Hermione said, absent-mindedly sorting through her parchments. "Did you sign up for Arithmancy, by any chance?"

"Yes, I did," he admitted. "That helped me to avoid a certain unwanted confrontation each time I take Potions."

Hermione raised her eyebrow in surprise as she seemed to think that over. Then, her expression brightened.

"Oh, so you were warned that Malfoy joined the teaching staff?" when Ron nodded, she grinned.

"Well, then, I hope we'll talk more. James," she said. "Run along, now, and DO try not to fall asleep during History of Magic."

Ron grinned and gave a cheerful wave at the bushy-haired Professor, who should have been in Ravenclaw at her time, but was content that her older son was one.

**A/N: after chapter four I'm stuck... so any ideas are welcome. That is, any _reasonable_ ideas**


End file.
